


Deeper meaning

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wonders what Kise's name means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper meaning

**Author's Note:**

> For kikaga. She wanted fluff, but boys were hard to control, you know?  
> Not beta-ed. I'll fix everything if I find mistakes, okay?

**Deeper meaning**

 

"Wow, I didn't know it."

"What you didn't know, Kagamicchi?" asks Kise, not raising his head from above 'Basketball Monthly' in which he is reading the article about matches that took place during Inter High. He smiles a little seeing a photo of him and Kagami: Kagami is in the air, trying to make a dunk and Kise is next to him, trying to stop him. They almost look like they are flying, not to mention hot as hell.

"The meaning of your name."

"Hah?"

They are both sitting in Kagami's apartment, oh his couch. More precisely: Kagami is sitting with the laptop on his lap and Kise's half-lies, leaning his back against his boyfriend's side.

Ryouta turns his head to look at the website Kagami opened, propping his chin on Taiga's arm. He sees his name and explanation below it.

"And? You don't like it?"

"No, I just..." Kagami blushes a little and Kise fights the urge to chuckle. The Seirin's ace turns his head slightly, his cheeks brushes blond hair. "I thought that 'Kise' is something like 'Taiga'. You know, people think I'm called 'Tiger'" Kagami rolls his eyes, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

"So what did you think my name means ssu~~?" Now curious, Kise leans back to look properly at Kagami and cocks his head slightly. What the red-head thought? For a moment the blond wonders how is this possible that Kagami didn't understand what his name means when he saw it written for the first time, but stops himself from asking this question. He knows that Kagami isn't the best at reading kanji. "Hm, Kagamicchi?"

"A kiss" declares Kagami and kisses Kise abruptly. Ryouta yelps quietly in surprise – Taiga isn't usually the one to kiss or hug him. God, the Kaijou's ace remembers too well how hard it was to make Kagami go out with him, how much Kagami was afraid of letting someone become a special person in his life, because he didn't want to get hurt… Kise often vows to punch Himuro if they ever meet.

Kagami doesn't kiss him for long. Truth to be told that kiss was more of a peck on the lips, but even this little amount of physical contact between them is enough to make Kise feel hot and his thoughts run towards bedroom and…

"You are hard to resist, you know?" breaths Kagami, leaning toward the blond. Ryouta tries to escape and somehow they both end laying on the couch: Kise on his back with Kagami above him; red eyes are burning like a flame and the blond gulps, his throat suddenly dry. "I could kiss you forever and still I wouldn't have enough…" Kagami travels his finger from Kise's lips to his throat, leaving a burning path on the blond's skin. When did the atmosphere change from relaxed to filled with lust? "It was a good explanation, don't you think?"

Kise nods, blood boiling in his veins, and because as much as he loves when Kagami gets more dominant he hates it too so he grabs the Seirin's ace head and brings it down to kiss him, to show him how hard to resist the red-head is too.

Kagami growls low in his throat, making Kise shiver, making him spread his legs a bit more to let Taiga lie better between them. Their hips collide and they both moans loudly.

"See?"murmurs Kagami between kisses, his hands sliding down to Ryouta's pants and unzipping them slowly. "Too hard to resist…"

Kise wants to argue that it's Kagami who – with his hair messed, eyes smoldering with desire and body vibrating from lust – is too hard to resist, but then Taiga presses kiss against Ryouta's throat, his hands finally pushing down the blond's pants and suddenly Kise doesn't remember how to talk anymore.


End file.
